Gate - Thus the Guardians fought there
by general ironox
Summary: A mysterious gate had opened on Last City. From it, invaders emerge straight out of medieval times as they bare threats of slavery and death to the people world they had set foot on. But they were soon going to learn they had picked a fight with the wrong people. And for the people in the Last City will this Gate will be the salvation for them.
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own anything about Destiny or Gate-jieitai kanochi nite kaku tatakaeri**

 **I write this story after see lack of Destiny x Gate fic. Beside who want to see Guardian fight with Dragon.**

 **I also need beta for my story, so if any free pm to me. I'm a easy guy so when I give a story to beta I will wait for two week will ask are done the beta if you not done I will wait another two week so on.  
**

* * *

When humanity first climbed above the rest of the animals on Earth, it did so with cunning, fortitude, and ferocity. Man mastered the use of tools, banded together, and grasped concepts that the simpler creatures on Earth simply could not comprehend. Mankind exploded across the surface of the planet, creating cultures, religions, and stories to be shared and traded with all walks of life. Not every meeting was peaceful, however, and mankind became proficient in Earth's most common pastime: war.

Clubs and spears yielded to swords and bows. Spears and bows were cut down by rifles and cannons. Mounted cavalry fell to machine gun fire. Bunkers and trenches trapped on the ground fell prey to the airplanes that soared free in the sky. With each war, innovation and competition hurried humanity along the path of their evolution. Then, one day, in a lull between empires, everything changed.

It started, as these things often did, with a mistake. A faulty sensor node near Mars that required an astronaut's touch, the remote controlled bots too clumsy to effect the repairs. When the repair team arrived, they found something no man had ever seen before.

The Traveler. A gargantuan sphere, white in color and brimming with power, what we would later refer to as Light. The methods of communication between the Traveler and humanity is something of a mystery, but shortly after its discovery humanity entered a Golden Age to surpass any others in its history. The denizens of Earth shed their shackles and spread out among the stars. Whole worlds were discovered, colonized, and terraformed to allow for even more expansion. Artificial humans were created, the Exos, and they too added their light to the cosmos. A Speaker was chosen every century or so, and over the years was charged to commune and give aid as the Traveler dictated, though few knew the rituals that chose these enigmatic individuals that led humanity. The Traveler had brought peace and great prosperity to humanity. But no Golden Age lasts forever.

Even a being as great as the Traveler had enemies. An all consuming entity, referred to simply as the Darkness, followed the Traveler to humanity's doorstep. Weapons of light and millions of soldiers fought in defense of humanity's great empire, but the Darkness had allies as well.

First, there was the Fallen, four-armed bandits that scavenged and stole everything they could sink their claws into. These vultures picked apart every technological marvel they could find, often using mechanical supplements to better emulate their machine gods. They were organized into Houses, with each House led by a vicious Kell that ruled with an iron fist. The word of the Kell was law, and all that ignored it were put to the sword. The Fallen bent their knee to Servitors, large floating robots that looked like purple mechanical eyes. These machines converted precious resources into Ether, a substance that all Fallen required to live. The Fallen Houses often fought among themselves, but they all agreed on one thing: humanity was their enemy.

Then, there was the Vex, mysterious machines that controlled the very fabrics and strings of time. These robots operated with a joined mind, a single vast consciousness spanning over a million units at a time. The larger the Vex, the more pivotal it was in their vast network. Because of this, the metal warriors were capable of reacting instantaneously. This reaction was amplified by the complex translocation networks that covered every planet influenced by the Vex. Their models were a mixture of metal and mind, with their central processors being organic. According to many esteemed Warlocks, the Vex maintained a monopoly on the manipulation of time itself. In many cases, soldiers fighting against these metal monstrosities were thrown into the dark corners of time, forced to live out the rest of their lives in useless isolation.

Perhaps the most aggressive enemy to the City was the Hive, a cacophony of corpses clawing their way to consume the Light. Steeped in dark magic and ancient rituals, the Hive was a hierarchy of monsters, each as cunning as they were revolting. For every soldier defending humanity, there were thirty charging Thrall. If the Thrall were defeated, the more tenacious Acolytes would step to the task. Above the Acolytes were Wizards and Knights, pillars of decaying strength and perverse spells. At the top of the Hive leadership, the Ascendant Hive were as Gods, their might drawing on the Darkness itself as they slew millions in their conquest.

Perhaps the most civilized of the Darkness' minions, the Cabal threatened humanity with every measured step. A race of large and warlike creatures whose empire spanned galaxies, these 'space turtles' weighed almost half a ton apiece, and were extremely regimented in both their society and their military. Whenever a Cabal Legionary leaves their empire, he is banished unless he returns in victory. Until Earth falls, the ancient customs of the honor bound Cabal refuse to allow them to return home. Bonds forged in combat and years of training ensure absolute loyalty among the Cabal, and their leaders will often be seen at the front of every charge.

All of these forces bore down upon humanity, and humanity could not stop them. Every world was fought for, and every world went silent. Massive battles, the sheer scope simply beyond comprehension, waged as humanity fought to defend their savior. The war lasted for so long, but humanity was pushed back to Earth. In the final moments of the war, the Traveler spoke for the last time; Light echoed from Earth to the far edges of the Sol system, pushing back the Darkness and giving the forces under its command pause. But with that final push, the Traveler fell silent. On that day, the Traveler died.

Humanity crept out from beneath their broken god, and found that the world was still theirs. Their empire had been torn down around them, but they yet lived. A strange mutation occurred in some humans, however. Their skin turned various hues of blue or purple, their eyes glowed, and their veins showed with tracks of light racing through them. Many of these changed people, these Awoken, fled to the Reef, a cluster of destroyed ships and asteroids in Sol's asteroid belt.

The day the Traveler died, something else happened. Ghosts, little embodiments of light, appeared all over the Earth. The sought out warriors, those fallen in the great Collapse, and one by one, brought them back. These resurrected warriors wielded great power and Light, and so long as their Ghost was intact, they would not die. The Traveler settled onto Earth, and all of humanity converged underneath it to build the last great City. They were harassed from all sides by the servants of the Darkness, but the resurrected warriors fought pack as humanity made its pilgrimage to the City. The warriors were then called Guardians, and their valor and sacrifice earned them great renown.

Once safe underneath the Traveler, humanity began to rebuild. Centuries passed, and as they did, the Guardians painted themselves into legend. The Light they wielded came in three forms: Arc Light, the manipulation of electricity and currents; Solar Light, the scorching power of fire and the inferno; and Void Light, a mysterious dark energy that disintegrated foes into nothingness. Hunters, the scouts that moved through the wilderness like snakes in grass, their eyes sharp and their blades sharper. Titans, embodiments of strength and power, tore through their opponents with savagery and cunning. Warlocks, the abstract thinkers and conjurers, bent the rules of the universe itself as they eradicated their opponents. These Guardians stood in defense of the City and all who dwelt within it, in service to their charges and the Traveler.

As the time continue past these Guardians still fight again the Darkness. Many had rise and fall, some become a legend. Many victory had been achieve. They destroy the Black Heart, an abomination whom the Vex worship and seek to use to bend reality to their will. Kill the Hive god Crota then his father The Taken King Oryx. Defend the Wall again the House of Devil and destroy SIVA. But they still not reclaim they world. The people in the city still continue to survives. All that change when a mysterious gate appeared and along with it is hope.

* * *

"CAYDE" Zavala voice can be hear over a town.

"Why are you yelling in this hour" The Exo hunter walk to the Hall of Guardians. He wonder why the Awoken Titan yell in the 7 morning.

"What in the name of Traveler you think you doing" Zavala yell.

"Ok! You lost me" Cayde said

Zavala point as a giant gate stood in the middle of the districts 125 which lead to the town.

"Nice gate, very roman design" Cayde said.

"Don't play dumb I know you are the one who build it" Zavala said.

"Oh sure, I just happen had enough tools and resources to make a giant gate in the middle of the street in ONE night" Cayde said.

"Ok! I think you tow both calm down and find out who build this thing" Ikora said.

"Roar"

"What the fuck is that" Ikora said as the three Vanguard turn back to the gate.

Out from the gate is few Jumpship size dragon, a real dragon, as a larger group of Roman soldiers walk out. The districts soon fill with human, orc, pig man and many thing they don't know. Most of them on foot, but there were some cavalry.

"Did I just see a roman army just step out from the gate" Cayde said.

"We been attack" Zavala yell "Call all Guardians now"

* * *

"Get a civilian out of here" a Hunter yell as he pulling the trigger from his Hand cannon.

As more soldiers continue march into the street. They armor was very thin compared to Guardians armor. But they made up with numbers. It more like Hive, but not quite. They can be kill easy and this not take more than one bullet.

"This is Guardian Itami, we had evacuate this area" The hunter said.

"This is Vanguard Cayde, we hear you" Cayde said.

There a feel flying dragon fly pass Itami location but they quickly shot down by a Rocket launcher or Shadowshot..

Then few orc charger at Itami location. He quickly use the Golden Gun shoot at them. The orc quickly disintegrates after hit by the bullet. Itami turn his head to see the soldiers quickly from a phalanx in front him. A flaming hammer fly past Itami and hit the phalanx create an exploded.

"They are not so tough" Itami turn to see a Titan holding Thunderlord walk toward him

"Hey! Bane is look like so much for our team day off" Itami said.

"Only to you, I'm plan to do mission alone today" Bane said.

"By the way where is Shino" Itami ask.

Both Guardian conversation as a group cavalry charge at them. Then both of them hear roar and a energy sphere fly to the group unleashes a devastating explosion upon contact. A Warlock land near them.

"What the hell you two stand there" The Warlock yell.

"We just looking for you Shino" Bane said.

"Now you found me then get back to kick those guys ass or I will kick you two ass" Shino threaten two man.

Both Guardian quickly run to find the next group of enemy.

"Seriously! How the hell she is a Warlock" Itami said "With her temper she should be a Titan"

"So you want Fist of Havoc or Hammer of Sol than her Nova Bomb" Bane said.

"On second thought! I prefer her be a Warlock "Itami said.

"Thank Traveler that she learn to be a Voidwalker than Stormcaller" Bane said "That Stormtrance can be good use for torture us"

"I blame for those Star War movie" Itami said.

* * *

"How many casualties we had" Ikora said.

"We lucky that only dozen casualties while the rest is injured" Shiro-4 said.

The three Vanguard now stand in the hall and listen report from the Exo.

"So what should we do about the Gate" Jalaal the representative of Dead Orbit ask.

"We should destroy it" Zavala said.

"Hold on! We just destroy it, no figure out why it appeared" the representative of New Monarchy Hideo said.

"That may be something from the Vex" Zavala said.

"But you hear a report right" Jalaal said "On other side of the gate is another world, that maybe second chance for us"

"But what is the trick from darkness" Zavala said "We can't risk the safety of the city"

"How about we sent task force to secure area around the gate" the representative of Future War Cult Lakshmi-2 suggest.

"I found that idea is reasonable" Cayde said.

"How about let the Speaker decide" Ikora said

Every turn to look Speaker. The man look around and then turn to the Traveler before let out sigh.

"I agreed with Lakshmi, we will sent a task force to secure area around the gate" The Speaker said.

"Then who will lead this force" Saladin the leader of New Iron Lord said.

"One of the Vanguard will command this force" The Speaker said

"I had to stay here to make to overall defense of the City and Ikora had to stay continue study anything we know about our enemy" Zavala said.

Then everyone in the room look at the remain Vanguard who had very happy expression in his face.

"Come on say a word" Cayde said.

"Cayde! You will take command of this task force" Zavala said gritted his teeth.

"YES! You hear that front line daddy is back" Cayde said with happy, he even get up dance. Make everyone in the Hall sweet drop.

* * *

Two week later

Cayde stood in front of 1000 Guardians. Since they still need Guardians in here so a small number can be send to other side of the gate. With them is 5000 Redjacks had been give by Lord Shaxx. Along side them is few Walker and Goliath Tank they had acquire from Fallen and Cabel of course it must modify so they can drive it.

"All right Guardians! Intelligent that we had hostility on other side of the gate. We had been given to use lethal force if necessary. Goliath Tank will go first, follow by the Walker. Once we reach other side, you will immediately dig in and wait for any hostility before opening fire" Cayde said.

"Yes! Sir" all Guardians said.

With out nothing to said, the army of warrior of Light walk into the gate.

The story of army of god from other side of the gate begin.

* * *

 **Well I don't really know there is how many Guardians. But since the lore say not many so my gues a number is about 3000 to 5000. But the Frame will fill that hole  
**

 **Yes! I let Itami become Hunter while Shino are Warlord.**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea if you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont own anything about Destiny or Gate-jieitai kanochi nite kaku tatakaeri**

* * *

In the Imperial Senate building, every person was in uproar. Ever since the Imperial Army returned from its expedition to the other side of the Gate with only 25 percent of its original men remaining, the entire Senate was basically thrown into turmoil especially after hearing the rumors about the enemy forces the Imperial army has encountered in which they possess a strange kind of destructive magic that allows them to easily overwhelm the Imperial army. The absurdity of the rumors never failed to make most of the members of the senate to become practically skeptical with the survivors' claims.

"It was a very major embarrassment your majesty!" Marquess Casel stated to Emperor Molt, the current ruler of the Empire, and the entire Senate.

"We instantly lost 75% of the Empire's military. What would you have us do? How would you guide the state?" Casel asks

The emperor sighed "Marquess Casel, think about how the people must feel."

The entire senate anticipated before Emperor Molt continues with his words.

"It is true that our latest losses have cost us our military advantage. The people worry that the vassals of our state and others may revolt and attack the Imperial Capital itself. How pathetic."

Marquess Casel's eyes grew in surprise at the emperor's remark.

"Every time our empire is in danger, the Emperor, the senate and the people can be one to confront the danger and bring about even more progress. No war is won without some lost. Therefore I will not hold anyone responsible for our recent losses." Emperor Molt declared "To think that another nation dares surround the Imperial City... I trust that none of you will waste no time in court."

Whispers and murmurs were passed between the entire senate while Marquess Casel turns his glance away, muttering "To pass over all responsibility..."

"But what shall we do?" An elderly senator asked as he slowly walks to Casel, a walking cane in hand "The army we sent was defeated in just two days. And now the Gate has been captured and there have been reports of the enemy attempting to set up a base on this side with fresh reinforcements from their side coming through the Gate at every hour. Of course we attempted to take Alnus Hill back as well but the enemies in the distance... I have never seen such sorcery."

"We ought to fight them!" Another senator declared "If we do not have enough men then we only need to recruit them from the tributaries! Attack the other side of the Gate once more!"

"What good will brute force do?!" Another senator shouted

"It will be another Godasen!"

"Yeah!"

"Fight them!"

Shouting and bickering erupted once more in the senate but before it can get any worse, Emperor Molt slowly began raising his hand which the senate noticed and the air was quickly filled with silence once more.

"I do not wish to sit idly by." The Emperor said "Therefore we must fight."

Gasps of shock were heard from many of the senators.

"Send delegates to our tributaries and neighboring states." Emperor Molt commanded "Ask for help in defending the continent from these men from another world and we will lead the Allied Army of Godu Rino Gwaban in an attack on Alnus Hill!"

The senate building was filled with the sounds of cheers and claps as the emperor's words have filled them once more with a new source of morale.

"For Emperor Molt!"

"Glory to the Empire!"

Marquess Casel slowly walked towards the emperor, his head facing the ground as he darkly said "Your Majesty, it will be a bloodbath."

The emperor smirked smugly and said "I know."

* * *

After secure area around the gate, the construction for the base begin with the help from the Frames.

"Sir! We detach another army march toward us" a Guardian said inside the temporary command center.

"Another army" Cayde said "This must be the army sent to retake the hill call everyone now prepare to defend the base.

* * *

On a cliff overlooking a large area, a man on horseback wearing a heavy suit of armor can be seen staring at the horizon when a soldier on horseback suddenly called him out from behind him.

"Your Majesty!" The soldier respectfully greeted "We have spotted what seems to be enemy scouts two hills ahead. "

"Leave them be." General Duran said as he began steering his horse towards downhill so that he can join up with the rest of his forces "We must hurry to meet up wit the other kings."

Later that sundown at the Allied Armies' war camp

"The Imperial commander isn't coming?"

"The Imperial Army is currently facing the enemy at Alnus Hill as we speak. The commander cannot leave" An Imperial officer explained

"That makes no sense." General Duran said "I did not see many enemies on the hill."

"Duran, sir, the Imperial Army is holding the enemy at the bay in our place." Duke Ligu spoke up

"Lord Ligu..." General Duran said

"We would like your armies to attack the enemy at sunrise tomorrow." The Imperial officer requested

"Understood."One of the generals of the Allied Armies said as he rose from his seat "My army will take the front line."

"No! Mine will!" Another general countered

"Wait!" Another one said

"We will take the front lines this time!"

Later after the Imperial officer left, many of the generals began bragging to each other about how they will easily stomp down on the invading army. Meanwhile, General Duran and Duke Ligu where calmly watching their colleagues boast.

"Unfortunately, my army cannot take the front lines." Duke Ligu said

"There are fewer enemies. Our army is 300, 000 men altogether. Do you believe that the only path to glory is to be at the front?" General Duran asks

"The why do you not wish to be at the front?" Duke Ligu asks in return

"I have a bad feeling about this." General Duran replies

Duke Ligu gave out a hearty chuckle "Apparently Duran, Lion of the Erbe Clan, is no match against the passing of time."

General Duran didn't mind Ligu's remark but for somehow, he just can't shake off the feeling that something is just not right.

As the first rays of sunshine greeted the waking world, a large allied force of 10,000 soldiers strong can be seen marching through the plains that lead to Alnus Hill. Hundreds of soldiers march together in tightly packed formations while their flanks are being guarded by dozens of the allied kingdoms best cavalry units as well as some orcs, trolls, pig men and all sorts of humanoid like creatures that the armies either brought in as paid mercenaries or prisoners whom they just forced to fight along with them on pain of death.

As the Allied Army march, they didn't know that the enemy actually already saw them coming from several miles away and have already prepared the surprise gift that they will present to their guests.

"Rhino here, we had see the enemy" A titan said look thought his binoculars.

"You squad will engage the army after the strike" Cayde said.

The Allied Armies suddenly stopped moving as they heard a strange whistling noise in the background and before they now it, multiple explosions began abruptly appearing all over the Allied Armies' ranks, tearing apart dozens of men at a very fast rate as several dozen unknown objects began raining down from the sky, wrecking havoc on the Allied Armies' forces and generally slaughtering the majority of their men in the blink of an eye.

Screams indeed fill the air as plenty of men got torn or blasted apart by the high amount of ordinance fired upon them. After several more seconds of loud blasts and screams, the explosions finally stopped and the land was covered in an extremely thick cloud of smoke and debris that it is impossible to see what is going on with there.

"No! My men! What is this?!" Duke Ligu screamed then he see something run out from the smoke.

A group army with only 500 men charger at them. The Allied Armies had they shock from previous attack quickly change into the amused

"This is what make the Imperial need our help" A general laugh soon the other follow him.

"This will the short fight! Men destroy them" another general said.

The Allied Armies quickly charger as the small army. Everyone had thought the same think that this will be a short battle. But soon they will find out that is big mistake.

Few of knight quickly jump up and then use slam they fist to the ground upon connect to it. The shock wave create from it knock many soldiers from the ground and set them flying. Then quickly they draw they weapon and shoot as the soldiers who shock to see what jut happen.

"Archer! Fire at them" Duke Ligu yell.

The archer quickly step in the group and aim they arrow at the army before fire at them. The arrow volley hit the army. The Allied Armies let out the cheer after see many of them fall.

"Like I say a short battle" the general said.

But then they see show ball float above those body. Few of them think they are the fairy then light cast out from them. After the light dry out they see the enemy they just kill stand they and continue attack them with they magic.

"They just come back from dead" one of the soldier said.

"They are not normal enemy they are apostles" another one yell.

Then soon the Allied Armies begin to panic. As they enemy attack them with they weapon they never see and use the magic can rival with god. Few of them shoot ball, which explosive upon the contact. While otherr shoot lightning from they hand.

"Shoot them again try to hold them back" Duke Ligu yell

The archer quickly shoot another volley of the arrow but this time it been destroy upon contact with some wall those enemy create. Even some orcs, trolls, pig men and all sorts of humanoid like creatures they had been kill as they body been disintegrates after hit the attack of those enemy. Some dragon rider fall from the sky as they hit by the arrow create from shadows.

"This is not the battle between men, this the slaughter from god" Duke Ligu scream in horror as a flaming hammer fly toward them.

"Hey! I think I just hit one of they general" Bane said.

In a safe distance, General Duran and his forces watch in horror and sheer outright terror at the massacre unfolding before their very eyes.

"No... " General Duran managed to finally speak out despite being rooted into his position by the unbelievable event that he is witnessing "Is we just attack the army of god"

The Allied Armies begin to panic as they begin to run away from the enemy, this is not normal army they face, this an army of god.

When last soldier leave the battlefield, the image that greeted General Duran and his men was one that will forever haunt them in their lives as General Duran saw hundreds of badly mangled bodies lying around the charred field. Thousands of torn human body parts, smoking craters, broken weapons and armor litter the entire landscape as well as the hideously charred corpses of an unknown number of unluckier victims. And the small army of enemy stand upon the corpses of they victim.

The scene was so gruesome and revolting that several of the soldiers that were in General Duran's forces threw up. Meanwhile, General Duran himself was simply staring blankly in space.

"Where's the King of Alguna? Where is the King of Mudwan? Where's Duke Ligu?"

* * *

"This is a disaster!" One of the Allied generals exclaimed to the remaining generals who are still alive and have gathered at the war table. "We have less than half of the men we set out with!"

"How could this have happened?" Another general spoke out in despair.

"Where is the Imperial army? What are they doing?" Another one asked

One of the generals shook his head "No, not even the Imperial army could stand a chance against them. Should we not retreat?"

"We cannot run off now." General Duran stated as he finally broke out his silence. "Not before I repaid them with an arrow."

The other generals gasped out in shock.

"But Lord Duran, we have hardly enough might! Our forces clearly won't survive in a direct battle with the enemy as it was clearly shown with our recent losses!" General Duran thought deeply for a brief moment until an idea formed in his head.

"Perhaps a night raid would work?" General Duran suggested.

Just after Duran finish his suggested. Many noise can hear from the out side.

"We been attack" a soldiers yell.

The general hear that quickly run out from they tent. As they go out they see many man wear cloak kill they men with the sword create from lightning. They rider been shoot by they weapon. They quickly to fight back but they attacker move like the shadow and kill them with easy

"Attack them! Defend the base" Duran said before draw his sword and charger at with his men.

But Duran found himself been shock by a lightning shoot out from nowhere. The last think he see before darkness cover him is his men been kill by a man wear blue mask with a horn on it.

"Well look like our attack success" Cayde said as he look around the enemy camp.

He know that they will try to attack in the night so he decide to try first, Cayde had assemble a team with 100 Hunter to attack the camp.

"Sir! We had secure the camp" a Guardian said.

"Good! Round up they command, we need them for information" Cayde said then before he place a hand on his chin thinking "How should I call this operation when make a report"

* * *

The morning sun once again greeted the waking world as well as the ones who will never wake up. On the recent battlefield few Guardian were inspecting the length of damaged they have caused.

Itami looked grim as he saw the extent of the damage and slaughter they have inflicted upon the enemy.

"I heard we have killed roughly 60,000 thousand of them." Bane spoke out as he stand beside Itami with out his mask show his Exo face.

"They sent another 60,000 to Thunder group as well. So that's a 120,000 in all." Itami replied quietly

"Are you worrying about the enemy?" Itami ghost Risa asks

"Won't you?" Itami replied back "Think about it. A hundred and twenty thousand. What kind of nation are we fighting?"

"The kind don't care about they troop" a voice said.

Both Bane and Itami turn to see a Guardian wear blue Titan armor but had cloak cover his head. He also wear a white mask.

"Hey! Phantom I hear that the attack last night had success and we caught a lot prison for information" Bane said.

"Yes! Cayde call it name it operation Night Stalker" Phantom said.

"Really! He a use one of Hunter sub class to name a operation while he only use Blade dancer team" Bane said deadpan.

"Beat me!" Phantom said "Anyway, the boss wants to see you two back at the base ASAP. It seems he has an assignment prepared for you two."

* * *

"Your Majesty, we expect over at least 120,000 casualties in total among the allied nations." Emperor Molt's adviser reported "The defeated armies have been left without leadership and are returning home."

"All according to plan." Emperor Molt smugly stated "Our neighbors can no longer threaten the Empire. Now, burn every village ad town from Alnus to the Imperial City. Poison their wells and take all of their food and livestock. That will stop any army and leave them vulnerable."

"Scorched earth tactics I see.." The adviser commented "I worry about the defectors and loss of tax revenue."

"Defectors you say?" Emperor Molt smirked.

"There are motions to have you recalled within the senate beginning with Duke Casel." The adviser explained.

"This is a good opportunity to take care of the entire senate in one swoop." Emperor Molt said "Let us order the council to investigate."

"Your Majesty." A new voice greeted as the large doors to the throne room of Emperor Molt opened before revealing a young woman with red hair and eyes wearing a feminine style of regal armor with a white cape billowing behind her back.

"My dear daughter. What do you need?" Emperor Molt asked

"It's about Alnus your Majesty." Princess Pina Colada answered "I have learned that an allied army has faced miserable defeat and that the Empire's holy ground, Alnus Hill is being occupied by enemy forces. What are you doing at a time like this?"

"We will use this opportunity to take back the Hill." The adviser stated

"What complacency!" Princess Pina shouted "That will not help us stop the enemy invasion!"

"Pinya, you are correct." Emperor Molt agreed "But we are far too ignorant regarding the enemy that occupies Alnus Hill."

"This is perfect" Emperor Molt mused "Could I ask you and your Order to scout their position?"

"Me?" Pina asked in surprise "With my Order?"

"Indeed." Emperor Molt confirmed "If your Order is more than your plaything, of course."

"I understand, Your Majesty." Pina replied as she bowed on her knee in respect to her father.

* * *

The Vanguard watched footage of the Battle of Alnus Hill from inside The Tower, the video detailing how easily the task force group that Cayde command curb stomped the opposing enemy army. The enemy army didn't even manage to get within a few miles of the base before they were totally annihilated.

Once the footage ended, each them began discussing their opinions and voices about the battle.

"Do you think this world is one of our lost colonies" Zavala said.

"The enemy we face wear armor and weapon like the Roman Empire. I said that is hide change that they one of our lost colonies, but after see those creatures I'm not sure about that" Ikora said look at the footage show many humanoid creatures.

"Even this world are our lost colonies or not. The word about this had spare around the city" Ikora said.

"The Dead Orbit think this other is our second chance and want to colonizing it while New Monarchy still want to stay here and continue restore the lost glory and order of the Golden Age. The Future War Cult is neutral in this because they still think that even we escape to the other side of the gate, the war with the Darkness can't avoid" Zavala said.

"Not to mention that the Reef had catch a word about the Gate too" Ikora said.

"What about they reaction about this" Zavala said.

"I hear some rumor said they trying to get thought the gate, want to create they own nation" Ikora said.

"They want to go war with us for the Gate" Zavala said.

"These are just rumor" Ikora said "Beside they had lost many force during the attack of Taken King"

"Even that they force still out number us, we should increase the defend in the city in case they go to war with us" Zavala said which Ikora nod.

"Now back to the topic what we should do in other side of the gate" Ikora said.

"The Speaker, think that we should found more about this world" Zavala said "He think that we should build another city in other side of the Gate"

"I understand about his idea" Ikora said "For many years we only survives from the attack of the darkness many people in this city begin to lost hope. The appeared of this gate make they think that this a new chance to make a new begin"

"I still believed that one day we can take back our lost city and push the Darkness back" Zavala said.

"One day but right now the people in this city need is hope" Ikora said "And this gate is they hope"

* * *

"You said that there is a gate lead another world appeared inside the human last city" A Fallen said.

"Yes! Those Guardians had talk about it, a gate mysteries appeared from nowhere and connect to another world " A Fallen captain said.

"Continue collect information about it" The Fallen said, the captain nod before left.

"So the legend about the gate is true" The Fallen said look old picture draw on the wall.

* * *

The Vex programming collectives is confuse, they head the rumor about another gate open another world. How is that possible, The Warp Gate is they technology, They control it but this gate don't belong to them, then who create it. The collectives is very confuse they need to more information about it and the world on other side.

But how they gather the information. The gate is inside the city and protect by the warrior light. Then the collectives react they only solution.

The Collective is been divide 50% approve the solution while 50% again it.

The Collective had react they final decided. They will reactivated the programming collectives on Earth.

* * *

 **The new chapter. I had some review said that 1000** **Guardian is to overkill because they are** **immortal. I had admit that is too overkill.  
**

 **I still need a Beta Reader**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea if you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I dont own anything about Destiny or Gate-jieitai kanochi nite kaku tatakaeri**

* * *

Cayde sigh as look a the devil in front him, paperwork. Even go to another world those monster still follow him. At least he had good time when come here. After walk our from the gate the first think he and his force meet it a army who station from other side. Defeat them is very easy. But when they begin to construct the base another army had come again to reclaim the gate. Cayde admit that he love a good fight but to sent they troop to meat grinder after two defeat is complete crazy . So after defeat that army again. Cayde had create a new tactic to fear they enemy make them lose the will to fight. And what is that tactic, simple let all Guardian wear the most weak armor that even arrow can piece thought it. Then sent to fight the army head on, let them think that they enemy can be kill easy then the ghost will revive their Guardian from dead. After see they enemy come back from dead those troop begin to freak out and lost they fighting spirit. Of course some will want continue to fight then his Guardian will happy give them one.

But then Cayde know they will not give up the fight. So he pick a small group of Guardian and attack they camp while they still recover from what just happen. The attack succeed the army had scatter and he had captured some of they leader. Then he recive a reported from the Tower say that they want him sent a few fire team to gather intelligence and investigate the people, industries, religion and politics of this world. So now Cayde sit look at he file of this new fire team.

Youji Itami a human Hunter Guardian. He were a Ranger before he become Guardian, so his skill is not questionable. But his lazy and otaku, he had touch Zavala and Shaxx nerves, but both of them can't denies his skill as Guardian after his ghost show them he had kill Crota and his father Oryx. He also are good friend with Cayde since they both share same hobbies of course only Itami know. If the other know, Cayde reputation will be ruin.

Shino Kuribayashi a human Warlock Guardian. Many include Cayde had wonder why she is Warlock with her hot head and always charger to the battle with out thinking she should be a Titan. Many also fear her due to her sadistic. There is a one time a Guardian had make comment about her breasts. That said Guardian soon found himself become a target practice for Nova Bomb. Many try to help him but after hear a threat to join him they quickly let go. So that day past with a loud scream can hear with a insane laugh can be hear over the city. She also almost cause a war with Awoken after punch the Queen brother. But thank for what she done when House of Wolves rebellion again her, the Queen decide to let that past of course she is very enjoy to see Shino kick the crap out of her brother.

Bane-32 a exo Titan Guardian. He is very know for destroy The Black Heart in Vault of Glass, he also a first one of new generation of Iron Lord. When not on the mission Bane use to stay in the city library to study history and help recover any lost information had been lost during The Collapse.

Mari Kurokawa a human Warlock Guardian. She is very good medic with motherly personality. Most of time when not on mission the she work at the hospital. Most of the male guardian try to date but mostly been shot down, even Shiro who had major cruse on her. Cayde still remember when he try to cheer the guy after his attempted to date her been shoot down.

Stoker-15 a exo Titan Guardian. He love to burn the servants of darkness. He use to work alone since no one want him on they team because he always accident burn them with his flamethrower. But he always care for his teammate even they kick him out from the team after the mission.

Proxy a awoken Hunter Guardian. When not oe the mission she use to work with Holiday in the Hanger. A skill mechanic, Zavala and Ikora had forbidden her to update Exo and Frame after one Frame been equip with some cannon and rocket launcher attack human because it think itself are The terminator. Of course some Exo include Cayde not happy when she been told to stop give them a update. After all the girl had secret give him a rocket fist.

Then someone open the door to his room, Cayde look up to see Itami and Bane walk in with Phantom.

"You call us sir" Itami said.

"Yes! Thank you for bring them here for me Phantom, you can leave now" Cayde said and Phantom leave the room.

"I had a mission for you guys" Cayde said as he began debriefing the two Guardian standing in front of him. "Your mission is to gather intelligence and investigate the people, industries, religion and politics of this world."

"An investigation huh? That sounds good." Itami grinned

"Even though we may have the technological advantage and superiority here, we still don't know much about this world. The Vanguard believes that the current information that we have may only be the tip of the iceberg and there are still way too many unknown variables. It is best that we make sure that there will be no surprises." Cayde said.

"Well I understand the reason" Bane said.

"So, who will be leading the group you make?" Itami asks

"You of course" Cayde said

"Come on Cayde! Give me break" Itami said.

"Sorry! Can't do "Cayde said.

"Why you don't let Bane lead this group" Itami said.

"Because I will recommend you" Bane said

"Beside you need do something beside stay in the room to watch manga and anime" Bane ghost Steel said

"I hate you two" Itami said.

* * *

Later on, Itami and Bane both get to meet the rest of Recon Team who waiting for them

"So who is leader of this time" Stoker said.

"I don't know but he should come here quick" Proxy said.

Shino then notice Bane and Itami walk toward them.

"So you two know who is the leading of this team" Shino ask and Bane point as Itami.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME" Shino yell while hold Itami collar" THIS LAZY OTAKU IS OUR COMMAND"

"Hey! I don't want to but Cayde had assigned me to lead this team" Itami said.

"Fine! But you better not be lazy or I will turn you a new target practice" Shino said before let Itami go.

"So those two know each other" Mari said.

"Well! The three of of us had been assigned to be a same team few time" Bane said.

"She really a slave drive" Itami said.

"Hey! I like her" Proxy said then turn to look at Stoker and Bane "So you two are my new teammate if you two want me to fix or update you body feel fee to tell me. Of course is must be secret"

"Proxy! You know that Zavala and Ikora had forbidden you do that" Proxy ghost Tony said.

"Come on Tony" Proxy said.

"Well! Look like we had interesting team" Mari said to her ghost Cinnamon.

After a few minute the team begin to they mission drive on they Sparrow

* * *

The first stop of Recon Team 3 was to Coda Village, a small village that's only a few miles away from the base and the nearest source of possible information.

Before arriving at the village, the Recon Team decided to send only two of their members first they manage to successfully extract a ton of information from the local village elder who proved to be rather cooperative after the two recon team members showed that they were extremely friendly.

After Coda Village, the Recon Team quickly went back on to the road to travel to a hidden village of elves nearby that the village elder directed them to on the map that they showed him.

"The sky's so blue. It's so different from the world we live in." Bane commented

"It sure is." Itami agreed

"Since in the army in attack had some orc, troll and goblin" Bane said "Do you think they will had dragon"

"Maybe! I also hope magical girls in here" Itami replied.

"If there is a dragon in this world then can we kill one" Shino said and everyone look to her.

"What! I want to test my skill again it" Shino said.

"I thought most Warlocks are use to wise" Stoker said.

"She is an exception" Bane said.

"Hey! If we kill one can I keep his body" Proxy said.

"Okay! Why you want it body" Itami said.

"So I can create a robot from it body like Kiryu "Proxy said.

"Look like we had a fan of Godzilla here" Bane said.

"What about Mari" Stoker said "What do you hope to see in this world"

"Well! I hope there is fairy in this world" Mari said.

"Seriously" Shino said deadpan.

"Say the girl who want to fight a dragon" Mari said.

* * *

"Hey Itami! You sure go to right direction" Bane asks

"Yes! Risa had memory the map." Itami said as a ghost fly around him

"Indeed." Risa agreed

The entire team grinds to a halt as they came upon the edge of the forest housing the village of elves that the elder told them about and in the horizon, a tremendous cloud of smoke can be seen billowing above the forest in question.

"Is that a fire?" Shino asks

"Everything's burning around here." Shino said as she watched thought binoculars

"Do you think it's just a freak of nature?" Itami asks

"More like a giant monster freak of nature." Stoker grimly said "Take a look at this everyone."

the entire recon team watched through they binoculars as they saw an absolutely large behemoth of a beast rise up from the trees of the burning forest, its wide, extensive wings lifting it's scaly red body to the air while it blasts a large column of flames into the surrounding entire area.

"Well that answer my question" Bane commented

"Itami, what should we do right now?" Mari asks.

"Shino-chan, I'm too scared to go at it alone. Wanna come with me to take it down?" Itami joked

"If it with you? No thank you.." Shino replied

"Oh, okay."

"Joke aside guy maybe we can take it down if we worked carefully with each other?" Bane suggested

Itami shook his head "I doubt it. With the large fire burning around the forest, it will be very disadvantageous for us to fight that thing around here."

Suddenly, a loud roar was heard and the recon team saw the crimson dragon's large scaly body rise up in the air from a distance, its large extensive wings beating the air around it hard.

This instantly caused the entire recon team to become alarmed and they swiftly prepared their weapons to fire at any given notice but instead of coming over and attacking them, the red dragon suddenly turned and began flying off in an opposite direction as if it didn't even noticed them.

"It's flying away." Stoker said

"Do you think that dragon really has a habit of burning down forests for no reason?" Itami asks

"If you are interested in dragon behavior, why don't you ask it yourself?" Shino suggested

"No, I mean don't you guys remember what they were saying back in Coda Village About there being a settlement in this forest?"

Shino tensed "You don't mean… oh crap."

"Shit. This is not good." Bane cursed

"Okay guy full speed" Itami said.

* * *

The sun's morning light shines upon the area of the forest visited by the dragon, revealing a pretty gruesome site.

Besides the charred trees and rocks, remains of broken settlements along with the burnt bodies of its former inhabitants can be found everywhere in the section of the forest that, according to the Coda Village elder, once housed an entire village of elves before it was mercilessly burnt to ashes by the dragon that visited it.

"The ground's still hot." Stoker said

"It'll be a miracle if we found any survivors" Shino muttered.

At the other side of the burnt village, Itami and Risa were walking through the wreckage when Risa spots a severely burnt, blackened hand sticking out from a large pile of rubble near them.

" I see…" Risa began

"Don't say it." Itami said

After a long, depressing while of inspecting the damage, Itami took a seat near the well of the former village and began drinking the water from his canteen when Bane suddenly approached him.

"There are 32 building like structures in this settlement." Bane reported. "We only confirmed 27 corpses. It's too few. I believe that they were caught under the rubble when the buildings collapsed under the fire."

"Assuming there were 3 people per building, that means a hundred people died." Itami sighed

"It's terrible." Bane agreed

"We should make a report that the dragons here attack settlements and might even try to attack the base." Itami said

"I will do it right now" Bane said.

"Thought Cayde will like to when hear about it even Shaxx will love it too" Itami said as he began picking up a small bucket and rope nearby in order to get some water from the well to refill his canteen.

Clunk!

"I thought the sound of something touch the water not like that" Itami said.

"Something inside the well" Bane peered inside the well. "A person. There's a person inside here!"

* * *

"Her vitals are steady." Mari stated as she managed to stabilize the female patient's pulse. "Take her wet clothes off, she might catch Pneumonia that way."

Proxy nodded as she brought out a pair of scissors "Sorry but I have to cut this off."

"An elf! Never thought will meet real one" Bane said.

"No kidding thought is not really surprise since we had a dragon here too" Stoker said

"Excuse me." Mari announced make everyone turn to look at her

"How is she?" Itami questions her

"Her body temperature is returning to normal. There are no visible wounds on her body so she's out of mortal danger now." Mari answered

"That's good." Itami said in relief

"So what should we do now?" Shino asks Itami this time

"This settlement has just been wiped out. We can't just leave her here. Let's take her back to the base as a refugee." Itami said.

"I knew I could count on you to say that." Mari smiled

"I'm a humane person right?" Itami grins.

Few minute later

"We are now returning back to Alnus Base via Coda Village." Itami announced.

"Hey Itami! You think we will meet that Dragon again " Shino asks

"You really want to fight a dragon do you?" Itami said

Once they have returned to Coda Village, Itami informed the village elder there about the dragon they had saw and how it had burnt the elven village they were supposed to be visiting. Upon hearing the news, the elder and the rest of villagers who heard it instantly went pale and turned into a panic as they quickly began packing their supplies and livestock in a rushed effort to immediately evacuate from the village and its surrounding areas to lands that are far more safe and secure from the dragon's wrath. When Itami told the elder about the single surviving elf they had rescued and asked him if he could take her in, the elder sadly shook his head and declined saying that they got their own big problems to worry about. Itami understood the elder's reply and he even politely offered his team help with the village's evacuation to which the elder graciously accepted.

Despite Itami and his team lending several hands in evacuation process, the preparations still took some time due to the suddenness of the situation and even after that, a couple of the carts leading the evacuation caravan unexpectedly broke their axles down due to the sheer number of supplies and personal belongings they were transporting which in turn created a long line of traffic behind them.

"Hm? What's going on up ahead there?" Cato El Altestan wondered as a long line of carts and wagon stood ahead him and his young apprentice's own cart.

"Cato-sensei! Lelei!" One of the villagers called out to them and informed "A couple of the carts up ahead broke their axles down due to carrying too much and now they are blocking the way."

"Helping with the evacuations was supposed to be your job!" A muscular voice scolded someone and both Cato and Lelei turned their glances to see a man clad in some strange uniform and helmet standing near one of the broken-down carts, his face glaring at something he's holding in his hand. From his physical appearances, Cato deduced that the man was a soldier due to the well tone physique and the fact that he seems to be holding some kind of strange weapon in his other hand.

"I've never heard such a strange language." Cato commented

"I've never seen such clothes before." Lelei adds

Then she saw another two soldier wearing armor look like knight help moving the carts.

"Mari! Make sure that nobody's hurt!" Another soldier yelled to another his fellow. who's clad in a similar uniform like him with only one stark, physical difference between them.

"Female soldiers? That's something you don't see everyday." Cato commented

Lelei felt her fascination with the strange people increase and in a desire to sate her curiosity and interest, she quickly told her mentor that she was going to take a look and swiftly jumped out of the cart and dashed straight towards the front of the temporarily grounded caravan before her master could say anything else.

When Lelei finally arrived at the front, she saw another one the carts got overturned with its horse lying delirious on the ground, its body twitching while large amounts of saliva drooled from its mouth. One of the cart's passengers, a little girl, was also lying on the ground, her body clearly injured as Lelei could see her chest rise up and down rapidly in seconds.

Approaching the girl, Lelei knelt down before placing her hand on the girl's chest to check out her breathing.

"She's in danger." Lelei muttered when the female soldier she saw earlier suddenly approached and knelt down by the injured girl's side too.

"This girl has a concussion." The female soldier revealed "It's possible she has a skull fracture as well."

"You there, stand back." Another soldier told Lelei while he holds his strange weapon firmly in his hands "It's too dangerous."

However, the soldier's warning became useless as the horse that was previously lying delirious under the sun suddenly rose up to its feet before raising itself on its hind legs as its delirium finally driven it into madness.

Lelei froze in fear while but before the beast can attack her. Another sound can be hear and the horse fall to the ground and dead. Lelei turn to look the soldiers holding his weapon.

"Are you alright there?" the soldiers asks Lelei

"These people… They saved me." Lelei mumbled

* * *

"So you sure is will work" Itami said.

"It work! Me and Holiday had make it many time and test it" Proxy said.

During the evacuation happen some problems had happen those carts the village had don't have enough seat for elderly and pregnant women. Proxy had solute about that. She use ghost Tony summoned a special vehicle she had create with Holiday a flying platform using the sparrow engine.

"Let star the engine" Proxy said and hit the button the flying platform still lay there. Then she kick it. The engine begin to wok. "See it work"

"Okay! Let help them get to the platform" Itami said.

"By the way Itami we are not going to be taking care of all these forever right?" Stoker asks "Aren't there any lords or royalty around here?"

"About that…" Itami began "I talked to the elder about it. None of the lords of this region ever came back after they were sent to fight us at Alnus Hill."

Stoker gasps "So you are saying…"

Itami nodded "Currently, the areas around here have become lawless."

"At least the bandit are not the worse think than that dragon" Bane said.

* * *

A young girl of around twelve or thirteen move in the night sky. She has long flowing black hair with a black ribbon as a hair ornament and red eyes. She wearing a black dress with red frills, black stockings supported with garters and a red boots. She also carry a huge purplish axe.

"I must come close" the girl said "I looking forward to see the army of Apostles in rumor"

* * *

The fire dragon land to the ground and low his head down to young girl who waiting it with two small dragon.

"It been long time" the girl said.

She is a tall woman with gold-pupiled eyes and white hair. She had a deep blue skin is covered in tribal tattoos. She wears a very revealing sleeveless white gothic priestess' outfit and had a dragon wings on her head.

"Towato and Mowto meet you father" the girl said as the two small dragon come close to the fire dragon.

"Maybe you can help me to bring Rory back for Lady Hardy" the girl then look to direction behind the fire dragon "Since Rory is going to that way, I think I will meet the army in rumor after catch Rory"

* * *

 **This chapter still stick with the canon, everything begin to change in the next chapter**

 **I still need a Beta Reader so PM to me if any of you free  
**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea if you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I dont own anything about Destiny or Gate-jieitai kanochi nite kaku tatakaeri**

 **I need beta for this story, so if any free pm to me. I'm a easy guy so when I give a story to beta I will wait for two week will ask are done the beta if you not done I will wait another two week so on.**

* * *

"So how's the elf we saved doing Kurokawa?" Itami asks.

"She's doing fine Commander." Kurokawa answered "Her vitals are steady so I think she would regain consciousness soon."

"That's good to hear." Itami said in relief "But still, man this sucks."

"Do these people have a destination in mind?" Proxy ask.

"Apparently not." Itami muttered in response.

"They don't?" Proxy gasps in surprise

"Nope." Itami sighed "However, one thing I know is that being on the run is exhausting. You could say that they're going to keep running until they know that the fire dragon isn't coming after them, it seems. I guess refugees are the same anywhere you go."

During the slow procession, the caravan ran into a couple of problems when a few of the carts got bogged down when they tried to cross a particularly muddy part of the road while another got its axle broken again due to the stress of carrying its heavy load. Luckily, the first problem was easily solved with Bane and Stroke helped by effortlessly lifting the carts off the mud but the second problem was unfortunately, unsalvageable as they don't have the luxury of time to stop and make repairs to the cart so the elder told the owners to just shoulder what they can lift and burn the cart down as they can't afford to stay for any longer. The owners reluctantly agreed and with much hesitation, they picked the most vital supplies they need from their cart before they torched it to the ground.

After that certain event, the caravan's procession went on to continue as normal as it can for a few hours until…

" There's someone coming from the road up ahead." Bane alerted Itami

Itami us his binoculars he zoomed in its view.

"Let's see… Who could that be-A Gothic Lolita girl?!" Itami cried out suddenly in surprise

"Itami we don't had time for you joke" Bane said.

"No, I'm serious!" Itami insisted "Just look carefully and zoom in the view with you binoculars"

Bane rolled his eyes and did what Itami told but his skepticism was instantly washed away when he saw that Itami was telling the truth.

"Well I'll be damned, it feels like I'm in an amine story or something." Bane mumbled as he watched the figure of a young girl with long dark hair wearing a black and red Goth loli outfit casually walking towards the platform from ahead of the road.

"Look what she carry" Stroke said.

Bane look and see large battleaxe resting nonchalantly resting on her shoulder.

"Wow! She strong than she look" Proxy said.

"No kidding I'm only see two people can carry a axe like that is Zavala and Saladin" Shino said wonder how the little girl even managed to lift that monstrous weapon as the axe was even bigger than her own height.

"Oh, where do you people come from? Where are you going?" The little girl chuckled and Itami suddenly felt a slight chill travel down his spine as he felt that something is really wrong with this girl and that was before he noticed that a large flock of crows were strangely trailing her as if they knew that death is following this girl wherever she went.

However, for the children who suddenly burst forth joyfully from the leading platform, their reaction seems to be the opposite of what Itami has.

"It's the Oracle!" The children cheerfully exclaimed as they dashed towards the mysterious girl "The oracle is here!"

"Oracle?" Bane wondered out loud

"She looks just like a child." Kurokawa commented

"A very creepy child to be exact." Itami adds as he still couldn't shake off this strange, nagging feeling he have about the mysterious girl even when he saw a bunch of children younger than her assembled around her, eyes full of awe and excitement as if she was some kind of famous celebrity or something.

"Where did you come from little ones?" The strange girl asks the children that gathered around her.

"From Coda Village!" A little boy answered her

"We fled from the village." A nearby wounded villager explained

"There was a fire dragon. We had no choice but to run." Another villager added

The rest of the recon team watched the villagers and their children talk to the girl from their binoculars.

"They appear to be praying to her." Kurokawa comments

"So that outfit she is wearing is actually religious or something?" Stroke asks her.

Suddenly, the girl finally noticed the strange people accompanying the villagers. She can feel a light power from all of them this caused her interest to spike up.

"Interesting." The girl said softly a she licked her lips "Who are these strange people you are traveling with?"

"They are good people!" One of the children answered cheerfully "They saved us!"

"So they did not force you out of your village then?" The girl asks

"Nope!" Another child answered "It was the fire dragon that forced us out of our village."

"I see." The girl smiled before her attention fell back on the strange vehicles the unknown people were riding in.

"How do those things move?"

"We don't know." A little girl replied this time "But the inside of those metal carriages are much more comfy than our own carts and those giants are very helpful and friendly!"

"Oh, a comfy ride then?" The girl chuckles "I would like to see how comfy it is to ride it too."

The girl then come close to the platform and Itami shifts uncomfortably as he noticed that the strange girl was actually glancing at him. It doesn't help with the creepy, sexual look that she was giving right now. Then she then sit on his lap.

"What" Itami said surprise

"You right! It very comfy" The girl said

"Litter help here guy" Itami said while the other ignore him.

After letting the strange girl join them, the caravan continued on its journey and it was when the sun has finally set up high in the afternoon that the caravan begins passing through a rocky, desolate area called Roche Hill.

"Man, there is nothing around here but rocks and vultures for miles." Proxy complained

"The elder said that it might be 12 more miles before we can finish crossing this area." Itami informed her.

"Great" Proxy said.

"I wish something fun happen" Shino said.

Then suddenly they here a lout noise make everyone turn to look.

"A fire dragon" one villager yell and soon everyone begin to panic.

"You had to said that" Bane said look at Shino.

"No time for that Bane" Itami said with serious in his voice " "Kurokawa! You're in charge of gathering and leading the civilians out from this place into safety! Bane, Shino. ! You guys are with me! The rest of you, follow Kurokawa's orders and make sure to protect and lead every possible civilian to safety at all costs!"

The fire dragon roared furiously as it flew over the defenseless caravan on its mighty wings, burning both carts and hapless humans with columns of its blazing hot breath.

Countless civilians screamed in pure terror as they either scrambled away or got incinerated into a pile of ashes by the dragon's breath.

One of the refugees, a young boy, was trying to drag his little sister who was trapped under the weight of their collapsed cart just as he felt the ground below his foot shook heavily and he turned behind him and saw that the dragon has practically landed right next to him, its single, undamaged reptilian eye staring directly into his soul while its scaly body basically dwarfs the insignificant little human.

Both the boy and his sister froze deeply in fear as the dragon raised it head up high, its mouth filled with blazing hot flames.

"Bane" Itami shouted to his teammate

"Right!" Bane yelled back as he create Hammer of Sol and throw directly at the dragon's face, blinding its single decent eye for a good while and forcing it to cancel its breath attack as the blindness caused the beast to stumble back in surprise.

"Shino!" Itami shouted next

"Roger!" Shino answered as she aimed at the dragon's scaly chest.

Her Nova Bomb had a direct hit with the dragon chest, resulting explosion forced the dragon to stumble back even more than it could do before falling flat directly on its back. With the dragon momentarily helpless in its position. Itami constantly shoot the dragon with Golden Gun.

The two refugee children watched in amazement as the mighty fire dragon, a creature of terrifying legend and power whose strength and fire allows it to easily dominate the armies of kings, nations and even the Empire itself, is now having its scaly ass handed over to it by just three warrior.

"You know! It will be more fun if more show up" Shino said as she continue fire her Nova Bomb as the dragon.

Then another two roar can be hear make three Guardian. From above the fire dragon two other small dragon breathing fire down to them make cover the three in fire. The two small dragon the land next to the fire dragon.

"Look what we had here" a voice said.

Proxy, Stroke and Mari see a tall woman with gold-pupiled eyes and white hair. She had a deep blue skin is covered in tribal tattoos. She wears a very revealing sleeveless white gothic priestess' outfit and had a dragon wings on back. Land next to the two small dragon.

"I come take you to my god, Rory" The white hair girl said

"So you found me Giselle" the three Guardian look at the black hair girl.

"You know how long I had to found you" Giselle said "Now you are coming with me"

"I refuse" Rory said bring her axe down.

"So you want to fight back" Giselle smirked "But what about those village, I don't think they will survived with three dragon here"

The village look at horror as the three dragon look at them.

"So I give you two choice" Giselle said "Come with me and they will live if you refuse I will took you down then make you watch them die"

Before Rory can answers, a flaming hammer fly toward Giselle make the girl had to dodge it.

"What the" Giselle said.

Everyone save for the Guardian look surprise to see Itami, Bane and Shino walk out from the fire complete fine.

"I blame you for this Shino" Bane yell.

"What" Shino said.

"You wish to had more dragon and now we had another two dragon" Bane said.

"How should I know that will come true" Shino said.

"Not to mention they come with a lizard girl" Bane said.

"I" m dragon" Giselle yell after here what Bane said.

"I guess you the one control those dragon" Itami said.

"Yes!" Giselle said.

"Call you dragon back or we will had to kill them" Itami said.

Giselle laugh what Itami just said.

"Kill the dragon !" Giselle said between her laugh "You think only you three can kill the dragon"

"Yes" Itami said "But it will be selfish if not let the other had the fun"

When Itami finish said that few rocket shoot from the sky fly toward the three dragon create a series of explosion.

"What the" Giselle said.

"The Cavalry had arrived" The Guardians can here Cayde voice from the comms.

From the sky above a squadron of 18 Jumpships fly toward the dragon and continue shoot they rocket at them.

"All right! Skyhammer, Phantom, each one of you will lead a team and take care the two small dragon. The rest follow me to take down the big one" Cayde said.

"You want to take the big one so you can rub that to other face right" Phantom said.

"Yes" Cayde said.

* * *

Giselle look at the what happen in front her in shock. The three dragon now than been attack from every direction by those metal bird. She manage dodge the wave of fire from Stroke flamethrower. He and Proxy had regroup which other.

"Mari sent use here, she said she can took care the civilian by herself" Proxy said as she point her hand cannon as Giselle, who right ready want kill them. With anything to say the five Guardian charger.

In the sky the Cayde control his ship to dodge the fire from dragon while he shoot two rocket at it wind. The dragon let out a roar at the rocket hit it wind make had to fall to the ground.

"Everyone hit it with everything you got" Cayde said.

The Jumpships in Cayde group shoot everything they had at the dragon who now struggle one the group can't dodge with it left wing been wound. The dragon let our a roar at the volley of rocket hit body. The earth surround the dragon been shaking and explode as the rocket hit it target.

"Look like the target is down" one of Guardian said.

Then from the smoke, a column of fire shoot our hit two Jumpships while the other manage dodge it. Then the dragon walk from the smoke with it body had many wound from it.

"That is tough one" Cayde said "All right every try to distract the dragon"

"What about you" one of Guardian ask.

"I'm going do something make me look awesome when I kill the dragon" Cayde said.

The group follow Cayde order as they continue fire at the dragon call it attention, while Cayde fire closing to head. The dragon change it target after notice Cayde Jumpships. Cayde then go full speed ram his ship to the dragon.

The ship hit the dragon head create strong explode, destroy half of the dragon face. The dragon let out a a painful roar. Then Cayde appear above the dragon head holding a flaming axe. Cayde let a roar before he bring the axe down sever the dragon head with it body.

Cayde then land to ground with the axe still on his hand. The dragon head fall behind him and soon the entire dragon body quickly collapsed.

The two small dragon let a roar as they see they father been skill and want to revenge his death. But they soon quickly bough down to the ground as the group assign to fight them had hit they wind and they fall to the group. Down there the two dragon soon find themselves been target for a volley of rocket and because they are small they scale can't with stand the rocket so the two flesh quickly been torn apart.

"The target it down" Phantom said to every one thought they comms.

"So how do I look" Cayde said.

"Hate admit Cayde but that really awesome" Phantom said.

"I know I were magnificent" Cayde said.

"Cayde! We had capture the one who control the dragon" Itami said.

"That good" Cayde said.

"But I think you should take a look at her" Itami said.

"Something wrong" Cayde said.

"She is immortal like us" Bane said.

"Say what" Cayde said

"Her body regenerates every time been wound. STOP DESTROY HER HEAD WITH YOU NOVA BOMB SHINO" Bane yell.

"How you guy captured" Cayde ask.

"Well! After a few time see her regenerates, we decide to cut her into a few piece" Itami said.

"And she still alive" Cayde ask.

"Yes!" Itami said.

"Good! We will question her after we go back" Cayde said.

"Ok! By the way Cayde is that Saladin Battle Axe" Itami ask.

"Is it ?" Cayde said.

* * *

 **Destiny 2 trailer is awsome. Cayde speech fucking awsome, I can say he look like destiny vesion of Deadpool and look like the last city had fall by the hand of Cabel led by Gary (Ghaul)**

 **You know is not suprise me to see destiny 2 forcus on the Cabel since it is the last faction don't had a story focus on them. The first game had Vex story with Vault of Glass**

 **Hive with The Dark Below and The Taken King**

 **Fallen with House of Wolves and Rise of Iron.**

 **So it logic to had Cabel story in Destiny 2.**

 **Of couse this fic will go with Destiny so that mean the last city will be fall.**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea if you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


End file.
